Triethyl tin (TET) is an environmental toxicant capable of producing demyelination of central and peripheral axons. Because TET is representative of many neurotoxicants, especially heavy metals, the neurotoxic profile of TET is being assessed in several behavioral procedures. The purpose of these studies is to assist in the development of a profile of known neurotoxicants which can be used to validate a battery of neurobehavioral tests.